Slippery When Wet
by MiniMaureen
Summary: Kurt has an accident, and it's Puck to the rescue. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: **This popped into my head earlier and I just had to write it. It's my first Puck/Kurt pairing story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

It was 8:00 on a Saturday night, and Noah Puckerman didn't have a date. This was a rare occasion. Ever since he shaved his Mohawk, the ladies seemed to cross their legs when he walked by. He was desperately horny and, though he hated to admit it, lonely. Buzzzzzz. His phone vibrated on his bedside table, startling him. He had one new text. It was from Kurt Hummel._ Hmm. I wonder what he wants._ He opened the message. **Help! I had an accident at home and my dad is out of town. The door's unlocked. I'm in the basement.** "What the hell?" Puck wondered aloud. He shrugged and ran outside to his car. He knew where Hummel lived because he threw a party after they won at sectionals. After a short car trip, he arrived at Kurt's spacious white house. He turned the knob and entered the living room. Puck found the stairs to the basement and descended into Kurt's perfectly neat room. Kurt was nowhere to be found. "Kurt?" Puck called out into the emptiness. "I'm in the bathroom!" _Shit. What the hell happened? _The jock walked cautiously into the bathroom. Kurt was sprawled out awkwardly on the bathroom floor, the shower curtain wrapped around him. The shower was still running. Puck moved swiftly and turned off the water. "What happened?" Noah questioned. Kurt sighed. "I was taking a shower, and I slipped." Puck gave him a quizzical look. "How did you slip?" A blush crept up on Kurt's face. "It's slippery- and wet." Puck smirked. "I'm sure it is." Kurt blushed deeper. "What were you really doing?" Kurt mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" "I was jerking off!" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide. "That's what I thought." There was an awkward silence. "Why did you text me? Why not Mercedes? Or your precious Finn?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "No one else answered. Now will you help me up?" Puck smiled. "Sure princess." Puck reached down and grabbed the injured boy. He pulled him up, the shower curtain accidentally falling off in the process. Kurt squealed. "Don't look!" It was too late. Puck had already seen Kurt's wet, milky skin, and his red, throbbing- _Whoa! Why am I staring at Kurt Hummel, fairy extraordinaire, naked?_ He quickly closed his eyes. "Can you walk?" Kurt sighed. "No. I think I twisted my ankle." "Do you need me to- carry you?" "I guess that's the only option." "Alright, up you go." The stronger boy lifted Kurt into his arms, opening his eyes slightly. He walked over to the bed, gently putting down the smaller boy. Kurt shimmied between the sheets. Kurt sighed again, in frustration. "What's wrong?" Puck asked. "Well, besides the obvious." Kurt bit his lower lip. "I was almost- finished. I just got a little out of control." Puck nodded. Then he said something he never thought he'd say in a million years. "Do you want me to- help you?" Kurt's eyes went wide again, his lips parted slightly. "I don't- I mean- yes?" Puck smiled that sexy smile again. He went over to the bed, lifting up the covers. He saw Kurt's ever growing hard-on, and that was all the invitation he needed. He started stroking Kurt, softly at first, then increasing his speed and pressure. He then took Kurt's surprisingly large length into his mouth. Kurt gave a little gasp, which turned into a moan. Puck started sucking harder. Kurt bucked his hips in response. "Noah." Kurt whimpered. When Puck began playing with Kurt's balls, he lost it. "Noah!" he screamed as he came in Puck's mouth. When Kurt was finished, Puck crawled into bed next to him. "That was amazing." Kurt whispered, still slightly dazed. Puck gave Kurt a small peck on the cheek. "How's your ankle feeling?" Kurt laughed quietly. "Much better, thank you." Puck laughed as well. Before Puck knew it, Kurt was asleep on his chest, breathing softly. Puck placed a small kiss on the smaller boy's head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Well that sucked. No pun intended. I just needed a break from my murder story "Beat." I hope someone out there liked it.


End file.
